Efforts are being made to substitute the existing energy wasteful-contaminating internal combustion engine for an energy saving-ecologically superior compressed air motor. While this is attained, efforts should be made to convert the existing piston internal combustion engines to compressed air-power plants. This will have the following advantages:
1. It will provide a transitional period from one type of engine to another.
2. The existing piston internal combustion engines will not be wasted.
3. Further damage to the environment is avoided while the internal combustion engine is finally substituted.
The petroleum and transportation companies derive their substantial economic status and power from the internal combustion engine; which is the engine that most commonly transform heat to work. It should not be expected that they come with a substitute of the engine from which they derive their power and influence: this has to be done by individuals who suffer the ecological and economical inconveniences of the internal combustion engine.